Conversaciones con InuYasha
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: ¿Quién no ha querido molestar a InuYasha? Pues esta vez todos los personajes tendrán su conversación privada con el protagonista de la serie sólo por molestar… y quizás conociendo un poco más a fondo al semi-demonio. Capitulo 2: Miroku
1. Rin

**Título:** Conversaciones con InuYasha

**Sumary:** ¿Quién no ha querido molestar a InuYasha? Pues esta vez todos los personajes tendrán su conversación privada con el protagonista de la serie sólo por molestar… y quizás conociendo un poco más a fondo al semi-demonio.

**Ranking:** K

**Género:** Comedia/General

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Ubicado después del término del manga, especie de spin-off por el único fin de perder tiempo

**Cantidad de palabras: **1,269

**Rin**

Con los labios fruncidos en una mueca graciosa trató de llamar su atención por enésima vez; con ese terco y obstinado hombre era imposible guardar la calma. — ¡Te digo que sí, él es amable!

— ¡Feh! Y yo te digo que no. —Se cruzó de brazos, al fin respondía una de sus protestas que llevaban más de media hora. En un inicio sólo había pensado en ignorar su comentario pero esa pequeña era tan insistente como la azabache; como dos gotas de agua. Maldijo por lo bajo. —Lo conozco mejor que nadie, por algo soy su hermano. —Con desdén arrastró la palabra, lo quisiera o no llevaban la misma sangre.

—No, yo lo conozco mejor porque siempre estoy al lado de mi señor. —Acotó. Intentaba convencerlo por todos los modos pero estaba por dar pérdida su batalla; ahora daba la razón a la señorita Kagome por decir que era más terco que una mula. Aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía que era una mula…

—Rin, mejor olvídalo. No tiene caso.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso de que tu hermano se lleva mejor conmigo. —Y le sacó la lengua, el ambarino enfureció pero mejor prefirió quedarse en su sitio ya que era lo mismo cada noche.

—Yo no estoy celoso, nunca me he llevado bien con el idiota de Sesshoumaru.

Sobre la reja de madera el cuerpo de ella se encogió con tristeza; quizás no l conocía por completo pero se identificaba en algo con esa persona.

A lo lejos unas personas murmuraban que ese semi-demonio de nuevo conversaba con la protegida del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Aquél híbrido que años atrás protagonizó una historia con la sacerdotisa custodia de la Perla y el mismo que ahora se creía era la pareja de la actual joven sacerdotisa venida de un extraño lugar llamado Tokio. Supuestamente esas personas comentaban muy discretamente toda la situación.

Pero InuYasha era perfectamente capaz de escuchar cada palabra y le resultaba fastidioso saber que el tema preferido de conversación en la aldea siempre era él; odió de nuevo ser mitad-bestia. —No los escuches, no tienen vida propia de la que comentar. —Escogiendo su tono más suave proclamó un consuelo, o eso intentaba ser. Pensó por un instante que para él debía ser muy difícil vivir así.

—No te preocupes por mí, ya estoy acostumbrado…—Indiferente, su mente fuerte y convicción debería ser lo único que lo mantenía de pie. Sin embargo no lo veía triste o deprimido por los aldeanos tan groseros que pasaron con sus tonterías ¡¿Cuan ingratos podían ser cuando años atrás él los había salvado! —Sinceramente mocosa, quizás antes me hubiera importado más…

—Ahora es por Kagome que lo toleras ¿Cierto? —Él ladeó el rostro, Rin no comprendía hasta que buscó su mirada. — ¡Te has sonrojado! —Inmediatamente le tapó la boca con su garra mirando los alrededores, por suerte en la noche la gente no acostumbraba pasar por el campo de hierbas.

— ¡Cállate enana! —Rin lo mordió. — ¡Auch!

—No me llames enana. —Con ayuda de sus brazos se deslizó despacio a la derecha sobre la reja de madera en la que estaba trepada. Fieramente lo desafió esperando amedrentarlo pero resultó inútil. —Inuyasha, no busques desquitarte por estar celoso del señor Sesshoumaru y yo.

—Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada de lo que estar celoso.

— ¿Y sí me hago la mejor amiga de Kagome y no le autorizo que te vea? —Río por lo bajo esperando la reacción, aunque no imaginaba que esa mirada de ámbar fuera capaz de cambiar del hermoso destello del Sol al brotar de la sangre tan efervescentemente. Tragó duro pero no se inmutó ante la intimidación. —Tranquilo, por ella sí puedes estar tranquilo.

—De Kagome no tengo que preocuparme.

—Exacto. —Alzó su mano en señal afirmativa con una sonrisa. —O de lo contrario eres capaz de llevártela y amarrarla para que no se escape.

— ¡Feh! —No mencionó más del tema, al parecer el objetivo de hoy era molestarlo sea el tema que fuere; por lo menos Rin acababa de olvidar la conversación inicial…

—No, no lo he olvidado…—Victoria para la pelinegra, sus ojos canelas brillaban en malicia desconocida tan sólo por recordar a su señor; esperaba ansiosa que volviera para contarle cuanto había molestado a su hermano menor. —la verdad es que es divertido molestarte hermanito, pero platicar contigo también es bueno.

—No me llames hermano. —Gruñó, sin embargo no parecía molesto; al contrario de todo estaba levemente sonrojado.

—No, es hermanito ya que yo soy la mayor.

—Eres una mocosa, casi soy doscientos años más grande que tú.

— ¡¿Entonces eres mi abuelo! —El ambarino se sobresaltó, se sentía muy insultado. La pequeña se acercó a tomarle un mechón. —Incluso tienes el cabello blanco… —Se estiró un poco más y alcanzó sus orejas, aunque por su estatura prácticamente se le colgaba de ellas. —Son suaves…—La tomó de la cintura para colocarla de nuevo en su sitio.

— ¡Feh! En verdad eres insolente. —Dio un paso atrás. —Creo que será mejor marcharme…

—Perdón. —Rin se aferró a su traje rojo para evitar su huída, no creía haberlo molestado tanto. —Sólo es que aún me siento extraña de vivir entre humanos, ni siquiera es como antes que me maltrataban por ser una niña que además estaba muda. —Y el también se identificó con el dolor de la pequeña, pero obviamente no lo expresaría en palabras. InuYasha era mejor con acciones: decidió quedarse un rato más. —Hace un rato sólo quería distraerte, ya que esos aldeanos…

—Te he dicho que no me importa. Los humanos pueden decir lo que quieran.

—Soy humana ¿sabes? Y aún así no los entiendo…—Sonrió, de alguna manera las fuerzas para hacerlo regresaban platicando con el hermano de su señor. —Al igual que él es tu hermano y no se entienden…

—Sesshoumaru es un idiota.

— ¡Él es muy amable, y no es ningún idiota! —Ahí iba de nuevo el tema inicial…— ¡Igual que tú, ambos son buenos!

—No, él no lo es…

—Estás celoso.

— ¡Por última vez te digo que no!

—Sí, lo estás…

—Demonios, eres igual de necia que Kagome…—Por un instante se detuvo a pensar en ella, ciertamente ambas se parecían demasiado. Tanto Rin como Kagome acompañaban a alguien que todo mundo llamaba bestia sin corazón, su carácter explosivo y la sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros en la situación más inesperada. Ellas eran como dos gotas de agua.

— ¿Qué le pasa señor InuYasha? —Al verlo que ya no discutía se preocupó, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios masculinos parecía evocar a la de un idiota enamorado, o de alguien que se divierte de una situación extraña. Pero una gota cayó sobre su ojo. —Oh, ¡Está lloviendo! —Ilusionada extendió las manos para recoger algunas gotas de lluvia. —Señor InuYasha ¿Le molesta la lluvia?

—No. —Negó suavemente, Rin definitivamente se parecía a la azabache. —No me molestan un par de gotas de agua. —Ella, sin descifrar la razón detrás de sus palabras, siguió jugando con la lluvia.

—Señor InuYasha, le pido que ya no se ponga celoso… Tanto mi señor como yo lo queremos. —De nuevo frunció el ceño. ¡Que terca era esa niña! ¿Celoso? Jamás. —Me agradó molestarlo esta noche…—No obstante Rin esta vez no jugaba, conocía a su señor Sesshoumaru y en algo debía estimar a su medio hermano menor; al igual que ella. Esta noche se sentía identificada, acababa de descubrir que él se parecía mucho a su hermano y le llenaba de felicidad ser capaz de entender su conducta tan poco amable. —Gracias, ya no me es tan raro estar en esta aldea… Usted es tan amable como el señor Sesshoumaru.

:-I-z-a-:-p-i-d-e-:-p-o-s-t-:-t-u-y-o-:-o-n-e-g-a-i-:-…:-y-:-u-n-:-p-a-s-t-e-l-:

:-I-z-a-:-p-i-d-e-:-u-n-:-p-o-s-t-:-t-u-y-o-:-…:-Y-u-u-k-o-:-t-e-:-o-b-l-i-g-a-:

N/dp: xD Al final Rin siempre se sale con la suya ¿No? Ah, de verdad hace mucho que tenía esta idea en mi cabezota pero nunca di con la compu cuando andaba inspirada. ¡Achu! *Snif* Ando agripada y no me atrevo a salir de mi casa, luego me van a decir loca porque traigo un suéter y encima un chaleco con gorro en pleno Sol xD (De hecho, yo creí que era un fantasma porque el gorro le queda tan grande que le cubre los ojos) Bueno, tengo que sudar lo más posible para que se me baje la fiebre, el medicamento ni me está haciendo cosquillas y ya me fastidié de tanto goteo por mi nariz ToT (¿Alguien sabe donde venden narices de repuesto?) En fin, el caso es que quise sacar esta linda historia ahora que puedo tomar la compu sin problemas porque estoy enferma (=) me consienten mucho cuando estoy enferma)


	2. Miroku

**Título:** Conversaciones con InuYasha

**Sumary**: ¿Quién no ha querido molestar a InuYasha? Pues esta vez todos los personajes tendrán su conversación privada con el protagonista de la serie sólo por molestar… y quizás conociendo un poco más a fondo al semi-demonio.

**Ranking:** K

**Género**: Molestatlón, donde molestas a quien quieras ;D

**Advertencia/Recomendación: **No es un fic seguido, serie de one-shorts que tienen como único propósito fastidiar a Inu y desaburrirme un poco. (No me vengan con que no aportan nada ala historia ¬.¬)

**Cantidad de palabras: **

De verdad un bello escenario se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sobre la reciente reja de madera que protegía de los peligros consistentes en caer al río de más abajo se encontraba luciendo su cuerpo de la manera más prodigiosa. No era una zona concurrida por ese lado del pueblo, las mujeres solían ir a lavar más abajo o antes y precisamente por ello le gustaba estar solo en ese sitio.

Claro, siempre y cuando "estar solo" no implicara estar alejado de Kagome. No le gustaba dejarla fuera de su jurisdicción por mucho tiempo... Entiéndase literalmente menos de un microsegundo.

...Y dejando de lado el tema de Kagome... Últimamente hacia mucho calor. Tanto que esta mañana por primera vez en su vida decidió no llevar la camisa blanca por un día, luciendo aquellos músculos que prodigiosamente había conseguido a través de su larga, larga vida. En realidad estaba disfrutando bastante el correr del día, aunque extrañamente todo se veía muy agradable. Un mal presagio se apoderó de su mente. —InuYasha, jamás creí verte presumir tu panza...—Y había acertado. Bufó molesto sabiendo de antemano quien era.

—Buenos días "mal presagio" —Saludó cortes a su buen amigo del alma. Sí, amigos bajo quien sabe que estúpido significado con alguien de la calaña de su pervertido acompañante.

— ¿Te has escapado o te echaron? —Inclinó un poco sus orejas caninas percibiendo el ruido de un cuerpo posarse a la derecha sobre la misma barda.

—Un poco de ambas. —Y sonrió agradeciendo que no lo corriera de momento. —Ya sabes, cuestión de hormonas... Nunca se sabe con estos cambios de humor de las embarazadas, los tuyos, los de tu medio hermano y las mujeres en general. —Buscó con masoquismo el rabiar de su amigo y consiguió verlo marcado en su rostro, jurando querer echarlo a patadas previendo ver el martirio de su charla. —Calma perrito...—Y palmeó su cabeza frotando levemente sus orejas que se movieron siguiendo la dirección de su mano.

—Miroku, te gusta tentar tu suerte. —Murmuró molesto, aunque no pudo contener el movimiento inconsciente de sus oídos no humanos. —Feh, ¿quieres largarte?

—No. —Respondió plantando la sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Inuyasha rabió de nuevo por dentro pero se contuvo. La viuda sería quien lo matara a él si algo le pasaba al pervertido. —Ya, ya. Respira hondo InuYasha.

—En serio... ¿Qué rayos quieres? —El ambarino y su extensa cortesía. fue el pelinegro quien quiso rolar los ojos ahora. —Mi día había sido agradable hasta que llegaste...

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir con mi amigo y tener una amena charla por el simple gusto de hacerlo? —Chilló haciendo berrinche con el rostro como novia reclamando al malhumorado de su enamorado.

—No. —Fue la respuesta abrupta del peli-plateado. Su "novia" arrastró las manos al rostro componiendo su mejor rostro de expectante preocupación porque la relación anda mal. —Tratándose de ti no es así de fácil. —Y le dedicó con todo su amor una significativa mirada asesina haciendo tragar sonoramente al hombre. —De una maldita vez dime que es lo que sucede y lárgate.

—InuYasha...—Inició con un tono sereno, tratando de imponerle la seriedad que seguramente su vago argumento no requería. Soltaría una tontería y luego él querría molerlo a patadas, como todos los días. —Oye, si te comportas tan arisco con el mundo nadie te va a querer.

—No me importa. —Refutó cruzándose de brazos. El pelinegro vio en ese gesto un divertido reto a efectuar y se dispuso a hacer uso de sus mejores técnicas para sacarlo de su negación. Por fin había encontrado la manera de alegrarse el día.

—Deberías de agradecer que pueda aguantarte...—Comenzó, adoptando su propia actitud malhumorada.

—No me importa. —Sin reacción.

—Y esas respuestas tan groseras hacen que todos los aldeanos no te soporten.

—No me importa. —Hizo un gesto molesto, odiando al indiferente chico. Si seguía igual, entonces tendría que...

—Por eso hoy en la mañana...—Inició, utilizando el tono de seriedad más real que pudiera crear. InuYasha tendría que creérsela, se relamió los labios saboreando por anticipado el sabor de la victoria. —...Vi a Kagome planeando fugarse con Kouga...—

—No me importa... Espera... Un segundo. — Esta vez las palabras le calaron los oídos y se dignó a prestarle atención a los llantos al molesto bulto a su lado. Miroku sonrió complacido de usar su técnica secreta: la pelinegra. — ¿¡Que Kagome y Kouga qué!

— ¿Ahora si te importa? —Contestó haciéndose el ofendido. Recibió una fuerte mirada retadora que asumió valientemente ante la adrenalina del peligro. — ¿Sabes? Es un buen método para pasar el tiempo el molestarte.

InuYasha asintió con una vena palpitando en su sien. Y un brazo alzando al pelinegro en el aire. Y lo siguiente que se supo fue que él lo había arrojado al río, golpeándose con la superficie del agua* y siendo arrastrado por la corriente río abajo.

Sonrió glorioso mientras dos pequeñas niñas gemelas vitoreaban a su lado y luego se abalanzaban contra él en el juego de _"No dejes que te saque del cabello enredado"_ Con su visión casi perfecta (Claramente cuando le convenía) vio la sonrisa de aquél que iba río abajo, frotándose la cabeza sin ninguna preocupación.

Definitivamente era el día de molestar a InuYasha.


End file.
